


korekiyo gets vored

by Anonymous



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 15:43:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11900880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	korekiyo gets vored

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IcicleWieldingManiac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcicleWieldingManiac/gifts).



Korekiyo had shrunk, thanks to the wonderful power of Iruma Miu's shrink ray device. Shuuichi stood tall over him now, so pleased that he was now taller than the class beanpole. 

"Please, Saihara-kun," Korekiyo stated. "I need to return to my original form. I know that this situation is quite amusing, and normally, I would be content to remain like this, but I must continue my case study."

Shuuichi picked him up, and turned him over in his hands. "I would like that, but Iruma-san is missing. And I can't let you get bigger again. How else would I manage to do this?"

He threw Korekiyo into his mouth and swallowed him whole. There was a slimy, yet comforting feeling as the anthropologist slipped down his throat and into his stomach.

Delicious.


End file.
